A Friend In The Begining?
by mr. cloud
Summary: naruto grew up alone in the origanal right well this time hes got a friend to help him out will that be enough to help him surpass the others semismart naruto not loud as much naruhina later little will be same as canon after first couple ch. warning bad grammer rateing subject to change NEED BETA
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I have ever even tried to write!**

**Actually I stand corrected by my stupid sister reading over my shoulder (don't you hate that) she says I've written stories for school and I suppose that is correct. Before you read no flames on grammar I know it sucks and yes I'm working on it but for now deal with it. Other than that read on.**

The night air was cold and piercing. You could smell the blood running down Naruto's back almost as if it was right under your nose. The only thing you herd was the moaning of a little boy and the agree cries of the villagers demanding the boy be killed. The boy had been running from the villagers for 3 hours and was trying to escape the only problem was that wherever he went there were more of them, so many he couldn't even count that high. Not that that counted for much as he could only count to 10. In fact he knew few words as he couldn't remember anything from the orphanage except when you should shut up and when you should hide. Just as the villagers were about to kill the boy there was a loud screech. It pierced the night air like a jonins kunai through the thought of a villager. The boy was left while the villagers went to find the girl that screamed. The boys last thought was who this girl that keeps saving him was.

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone on the roof he knew what they were doing but decided to let them be and not take the risk of getting killed. Naruto got up and dressed for his first day at the academy. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw his wild blond hair and the faded streaks of red. He didn't remember how he had gotten the red streaks only when he woke up from after one of the beatings he got from the villagers did he notice the red streaks in his hair. Naruto put on his best shirt for his first day at school. It was an orange shirt with a red swirl on the back. He then put on his only pair of pants then his favorite sweater that he found in the forest ounce. He liked it because it was just like his shirt except it had a hood and looked new. After naruto was ready he left careful to avoid the men on the roof. While walking naruto made sure he wasn't seen by anyone to make sure not to be chased and hunted.

When naruto arrived at the academy he saw many kids standing around talking. He walked by a group of villagers that watched him and were talking about him. Naruto continued to walk until he reached his class. He walked in and noticed the class was almost completely full. He knew the men at the front of the class were the teachers and saw the students were all talking so none of them noticed him anyways. He went and sat in a desk that was in the back corner and by the window. As naruto was about to study all his class mates the funny looking teacher at the front of the room yelled for them to shut up and be quiet. As the class started all you herd was a high pitched screech and a pink haired girl yell about siting and pigs. When the end of the day hit naruto thought he was going to die of boredom he went outside and sat by a tree on an old swing and waited for all the kids to leave. He decided that his first day at the academy sucked. Naruto went to a place he herd no one goes and went their hoping he wouldn't get chased tonight and the men on the roof would be done by the time he went home he knew they wouldn't be done for another hour at least and knew not to disturbed them. When naruto got their there was an ambu. He was staring at a rock in the middle of a clearing. He turned around and looked at Naruto then sushined behind him he said goodbye and vanished naruto was terrified and fainted.

**Daily fact the U.S. army was officially created on June, 14, 1775**

**Honestly I think this sucks if you like it leave a review if not review and tell me what's wrong besides grammar. The pink haired chick isn't sakura by the way you'll learn later plus what you guys think of me giving naruto a childhood friend. I don't know when ill update again or how long this story will be and questions send me a pm or put it in a review hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think about goats. I ask because my uncle is really fond of them I'll tell you more next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. First of lets thank all those of you that reviewed and my first reviewer and an author I've been reading and talking to **** . Also he's got stories that he stopped writing that he would love for someone to pick up. I like the theme and would like for you to tell me if you do. ****It is a universal challenge so you can use any series you want, from any category you want, even though I put it in the Naruto section. The purpose is to tell fan fiction and the critics union off, and requires everyone to clarrify who wrote the original and what it was called although that's what he said if you guys pick it up its probably going to be a Naruto stories. Anyway hope your enjoying and onto the stories.**

When Naruto awoke he was laying down face first in the dirt. He got up and remembered what had happened. That creepy ambu had freaked him out. Naruto had begun to wonder why he wasn't dead. Almost everyone he'd ever come into contact with would have killed him right there yet he was alive. Heck he was better than that he didn't have one knew injuries. Naruto wondered how long he'd been out and decided it been over an hour. Naruto snuck back to his apartment and went inside he turned on the light in his kitchen and heard a click. Naruto instantly dropped to the ground remembering the men on the roof. He watched as the men's rig went into action. Naruto saw a bamboo pole swing and send a spray of kunai threw the window Naruto remembered the first time this happened and the pain he'd experienced when a kunai hit him in the knee. He was careful and learned from the many experience of this trap to carefully doge and make as slight moves as possible. Naruto got out of the trap unscathed but what he didn't know was just how unique this new trap was. As Naruto left the room to go get the broom a fire started from a seal on one of the kunai that hit a wall. It spread and started to burn everything. Naruto saw this and knew to just leave as the building burned he knew he couldn't stop the fire with water as it was spreading too quickly. Naruto saw a bag that he had all of his important things in the grabbed it and fled.

When Naruto reached the top of the Hokage Mountain he could hear the cheer of villagers as they saw his house burn down. Naruto new he should hide for a while but knew he needed to go back to school. He decided to stay at the academy in an abandoned room then go to his classroom and then go to the forest. He reached the academy but was stopped by the ambu be saw the other night. The ambu asked why he was hear and Naruto said to spend the night to not be late for class. Being an ambu the man knew why he was there he told the boy to find somewhere else tomorrow then let him in. Naruto went to his class and fell asleep in his desk knowing the ambu was watching him.

The next day Naruto woke up to a scroll on his chest. He opened it and understood it perfectly. Naruto was extremely confused because he'd never been able to read. The scroll was teaching him how to read and he understood it. As he was about to start reading a student walked in then 2 more than a group he decided he'd study the scroll until class started. Once class started Naruto got really board and decided to read some more out of the scroll.

At the end of the day Naruto went to the forest. He decided to sit on the head of the fourth hokage and finish his long scroll. When he finished it was well after dark and was cold. He got up and heard a yell. He was curious and decided to go find the person. It had come from the forest and sounded like a kid. As Naruto came to a clearing he saw a body on the ground and a man holding a kunai in his hand. Naruto was scared and saw the face of the man holding the kunai. He looked to be in his 40s or 50s and had lots of wrinkles. He looked as though he was sad and depressed. He started to mutter about avenging his best friend. When he was done he feels to his knees and started to cry. Naruto was truly confused and scared. The man stood up and saw Naruto. Naruto began to become terrified and couldn't move the man said "its okay boy I'm not going to hurt you I've got nothing against the fox." "I did it because he stole my brothers hart he was next on the list but then this kid came along and moved him out because of priority." "my brother died the next day and I wanted revenge but now I feel empty I realize that revenge doesn't do anything but leave you empty. "Never take revenge boy it's not worth it" Said the man the man then threw Naruto a scroll then stabbed himself he fell over dead. Naruto want and looked at the kid he was still alive but barely. Naruto didn't know why but he had an unbelievable urge to help the kid. He picked him up and ran towards the hospital. Just as he got there he realized that the villagers would probably just kill the kid if they saw him with him so he set him down slammed on the door and ran. He stopped and watched as a bunch of nurses rushed and put him on a gurney. He left towards the school without realizing 4 people were watching him an ambu, little girl, woman and old man.

**Daily fun fact: in U.S. history during 1912 presidential election campaign T.R. got shot in the chest while giving a speech. He got up and continued to give the speech for another hour and a half. Not stopping until done. For all curious he lost that year. But without him the world would be different he split the rep. vote allowing Wilson to win he avoided ww1 until end. Were war lover T.R. would have showed us right in. if this was changed think your ancestor could have been killed and you never born or us loose ww1**

**Next Ch. You guys will learn who this mystery person is and who was watching him at the hospital. Review please and don't forget about **** . I've actually got 2 polls on my page so vote on those please one is actually really important for the stories the other I'm just curious. If you have anything you want in the stories tell me and I'll try. I won't get to update again until at least Monday if that but I'll try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. First of as you guys can tell I'm in desperate need of a beta. Just pm me or something. Telling you now space bar is jacked up so it might not work I'll get most of those airs out. Now I thank those of you that are following and reviewing. Also my title friend was spelled friend ya I did that on purpose to show how bad my grammar was but a couple of you complained and didn't get it so I just fixed it. Now the poll was screwed up so I just asked a few people I know and they said oc character as Naruto's friend. If you don't like it I still have the poll up and will check it at the end of the week. If enough of you want it to change ill change it. For now I'm going to post about once a week. I've got complaints on how long my ch. Are and will try to extend them.**

**Disclaimer: I think it good I don't own Naruto as id screw it way up. Though there wouldn't be as many fillers.**

When Naruto awoke he was in his desk at school. No one was in the room but he could hear a "yes sir." Outside the door then the hokage walk in. Naruto knew the hokage like a grandpa he was probably the only one to ever talk to Naruto directly except the man last night. Naruto wondered why the Hokage was here. Naruto was only aloud to see him once a month when he delivered his monthly check for living alone. As Naruto studied the old man he noticed he looked extremely tired and worn down. As the old man approached he started to talk.

"I know what happened last night Naruto don't worry the boy will be fine." He had a couple deep wounds that were healed with ease and a gash on his forehead."

"Old man, who was he and why did he tri and kill him" asked Naruto

"The boy's name is phoenix." "He came from the land of goats when his parents died. They were killed when they refused to give up their money to a group of robbers. The old man wanted him dead because of his dad's job."

"O so why did he come here" asked a confused Naruto."

"He will be joining the ninja academy in a few years" Said the old man.

"So why doesn't he go now he's the same age as Me." asked an even more confused Naruto.

"Politics" the old man responded "now come Naruto we are going to go have some food I've found a new place I'm sure you'll absolutely love."

Naruto stayed silent as the hokage led him down the street and towards a rag down shop. Naruto liked the shop as it reminded him a lot about himself. As Naruto thought about the food he realized how long it had been since his last meal. As they entered the shop Naruto noticed the man working at the counter locked at him in indifference. In fact it almost seemed he was enjoying his presence. Naruto looked at the hokage in wonder but he was already siting and talking with the man. As Naruto sat down he was amazed that the shop owner didn't even hold the slightest amount of hate or killing intent. Naruto wondered if it had anything to do with him being with the hokage and couldn't tell.

"What would you like son" asked the old man as he was staring at Naruto.

"Whatever you have please" responded a cautious Naruto.

The man left and was wondering why this Naruto seemed to be confused. He then realized that he was probably the only one to really acknowledge the boy as human. He decided he would make sure the boy came back.

Naruto watched as a young woman in her early twenty's came to them with their ramen. She handed Naruto a pork ramen and the hokage a miso. Naruto smelled the ramen to make sure it wasn't drugged Naruto didn't know how but whenever he smelled his food a little voice in the back of his mind told him whether or not it was okay to eat he was happy to hear this one was. He took a bit and realized it was the best food he had ever tasted. The waitress was watching Naruto as he smelled it when he took his first bit she left to get the hokage some napkins from the back. Naruto was in pure joy his bowl was already gone in the 3 seconds she was gone, he asked for more.

The hokage left after Naruto's eighth bowl he had paid the tab so far and told Naruto he would see him again tomorrow. Naruto finished his bowl and started talking to the shop owner and his daughter. They had very few customers so they were alone for the first hour and the second there was just some guy with silver hair that kept staring at him. He was a ninja so Naruto was afraid that if he left he would be cased. As Naruto thought he noticed he hadn't been chased in about 3 days almost a record.

The next week Naruto was walking to the hokages office. He walked in and saw a little boy about his age. Naruto had never talked to a boy his age as their parents told them to ignore him. The hokage told Naruto to sit down and that this boy's name was phoenix. Phoenix was studying Naruto like a book observing every inch of his being. The hokage started to talk

"Naruto phoenix is the boy you saved the other day." Both Naruto and Phoenix both stayed silent so the old man continued.

"He came from a village that was destroyed and is to become a hidden village ninja in three years." "I request that you give him a tour of the village and become his friend." "Tell each other about your lives and learn about each other when you are done come back." "I'm going to make this a c rank mission for you Naruto and phoenix I hope you make a friend." Both Naruto and phoenix looked at each other. Naruto looked like he hadn't bathed in a while as his clothes were really dirty and full of holes. Phoenix didn't mind Naruto looked like that in fact he liked the run down look Naruto gave. Phoenix had brown hair that went just low enough to cover his eyes if he wanted to he was the same height as Naruto and had brown eyes. As expected he was a little fater than Naruto but still skinny. He had on green camo pants with a bark colored shirt with a crest on the back. The crest was a triangle with a swirl in the middle much like the swirl that Naruto wore.

As the boys walked down the street Phoenix noticed how the villagers watched and looked at Naruto. They all had eyes of hate and a hint of killing intent. They went to the forest and started playing twenty questions.

"What's your favorite color asked Naruto.

"Blue" replied Phoenix

"Mines orange"

"What's your favorite food" asked a curious Phoenix "mines pizza"

"RAMEN" yelled Naruto in a frenzy he had decided that was the best thing he had ever eaten last night while talking to the old man who ran the stand. Phoenix thought Naruto was strange sometimes but he decided he liked it. Then he realized something "what's ramen" He asked Naruto looked like he understood. He then started to lead Phoenix back towards the village and into a little shop. Naruto screamed "how's it going old man ichiraku." (Think I spelled that right) The old man came back and said

"I'm the same who's your friend"

"O this is phoenix he is new to the village and the hokage wanted us to be friends" replied a happy Naruto. "We'll each take a pork and miso"

"Coming right up" said the old man.

"So wires ayame" questioned a curious Naruto.

"I'm right here you little brat" responded a playful ayame as she walked through a Curtin carrying their ramen. "I heard about your friend." "Hi I'm Ayame"

"Hello" responded a hungry Phoenix.

Ayame set their bowls down and Phoenix began to eat. He was amazed at how good it was. He looked up and saw Naruto already done with his first bowl. They eat and talked until it was about dark. Then they walked back to the hokages office. As they were walking Naruto asked if they were friends. Phoenix replied ya we both could use one. Naruto then said best friends.

Daily fact: yesterday was opening day for bow season.

A story to tell: me and my dad hunt we were in a tree stand waited for these damn deer to come. It's starting to get dark out and there's just enough lite to shoot. Two deer come from behind us but not where I can get a shot. As it got darker more deer came but it was too dark to shoot in all there were eight deer around us ever direction all went to eat from the bait pile. So my dad's got an app on his phone that is a flash lite I pulled back not able to see a thing and he lights up his phone. The damn deer don't even move. And I still don't have enough lite to see my sights. We knew I couldn't get a shot so we tried to scare em off we were talking in normal voices and they didn't even care I was royally pissed. Next time I'll get my damn deer.

Hey guys like my story damn baster's taunting me anyways review I need to know what you think even if it's as simple as bad good or fuck this story. Ill post ASAP and hopefully you'll like it. Again in need of beta thank you the people who are following.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I've decided next the one I'm going to skip awhile ahead so this if the last Ch. Of Naruto's a little kid. I'm still in desperate need of a beta. I would really appreciate some reviews. Good or bad would be good at this point.

Naruto was on his way to his favorite place to eat when he was yelled at by an old man. Naruto had been alone because Phoenix had to do something with the hokage and the old man said that he couldn't come. Naruto was ok with this except now he was getting yelled at by the villagers again. As Naruto turned the corner by the old man four men were waiting and Naruto knew what was about to happen. He took off like a rabbit. Naruto ran not paying attention to where he was going. The villager's mob had doubled in size and Naruto was only a few feet from a dead end. He looked hoping for a rout out and hoped off the side of a wall on top of the brick wall blocking his way. He looked on and saw the villagers were about to climb the wall until they noticed something then they all turned around and walked away as fast as they could.

Naruto hooped on the other side of the wall and was amazed. All around him was a meadow of flowers. He began to walk and reached a line of trees. He walked through them and saw a grave stone. He walked up and studied it. The stone was an orange and had a name Naruto couldn't read. He didn't know why but he liked the stone. Ashe lay down in the field of flowers he realized he'd never been to this place before. Naruto thought he had been to every spot in the village but realized he had been wrong. Naruto closed his eyes and shortly after feel asleep.

When Naruto woke up there were two people in front of him. Naruto sprung to his feet and was gone hiding behind a tree. They were both staring at him but now the girl seemed confused the women was looking right where he was. Naruto studied them the little girl was about his age and the women around thirty. The girl was hidden behind the women that Naruto assumed was here mom. The woman was tall and wore a weight robe that went to her ankles and the girl in a lavender dress that went to her knees.

"We're not here to hurt you, you don't have to hide" said the women. Naruto didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to think. Then Naruto remembered the girl. He had helped her when a kid was trying to steal her book. Naruto got it back but had gotten a beating he gave it back but then got chased away by a man. Naruto still wasn't sure about coming out.

"It's all right I promises we won't hurt you like the other villagers." Said the women in a sweat voice. Naruto honestly came out. As soon as he did the girl started to blush obviously remembering the incident.

"What do you want" mumbled a hesitant Naruto. He was scared knowing this women wasn't just some average women but a ninja. He watched how she carried herself shifting from stance to stance so stelthfully.

"Naruto I've seen how they treat you and I know you don't deserve it." "You don't have to be afraid of me or Hinata here well never hurt you."

"ok" was Naruto's only reply Naruto slowly walked up to the two then sat to face the grave stone but making sure he could still see them both.

The women and daughter sat down besides Naruto. Naruto noticed the girl named Hinata looked nervous. He looked back at the stone trying to decipher it. Naruto thought about all the women said and decided he would never get another chance like this.

"Why do most of the villagers hate me?" asked Naruto the women pursed her lips then decided to make the boy a deal.

"I'll tell you if you can figure out what that stone means." "It's not a grave stone but words of advice."

"I can't read them" said a depressed Naruto."

It says "how do you expect to help the world if it hates you, how does a jinchuriky live on and why should it help?" read the women. Naruto thought well just because you're hated doesn't mean they have to know you helped. The second part is harder but I'm going to say day by day protecting those he holds dear and last what else does he have to do and I want to prove them wrong prove I'm not what they say. The woman was impressed.

"Naruto do you know what a jinchuriky is?"

"No but some of the ninja call me that" the women went on to explain the stone.

"The stone was created by a jinchereky he answered the same as you." It was meant to help guide you to become better." She then went on and explained everything to Naruto. He was ok with it. Hinata didn't seem to care and Naruto was about to lay down again when the women said

"Hinata you can stay here with Naruto I'll be back in a little while." "Naruto I trust if something happens, you'll protect her as best you can. Naruto just shook his head he faced Hinata and asked if she was going to the academy. She said she wasn't that she would in three years. Hinata and Naruto talked for a while then Hinata's mom came. Hinata got up and Naruto was sad he was having a lot of fun. Before Hinata left her mom whispered in her ear and she turned really red. Naruto wondered why. The next thing he knew she was coming toward him and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me the other day" she said Naruto was dumbfounded he had seen others hugged before but never experienced it he just stood there until she let go and finally he said

"No problem" then they left Naruto all alone and wondering if he would ever see them again. He decided that he would someday and went to sleep he decided that he would sleep here in the patch of flowers instead of school.

_**The next day**_

Naruto awoke to the smell of flowers. He remembered yesterday and decided to purposely fail the next two years so he could go to school with Phoenix and Hinata. He knew he wouldn't miss much.

Daily fact: Germany was less than 30 miles from capturing Paris in world war 1. The u.s. saved them barely by arriving just in the nick of time. The soldiers were led by general Blackjack Percing.

Anime spotlight: high school of the dead great anime even if your not all that in to the whole zombie thing.

Review review review I said review also need beta.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this ch. grammar spacing is going to suck I'm writing this on my phone and key bored is broke so ya need beta review I Thant those of you that have reviewed and looking for new title any ideas tell me. This is the time skip ch. Enjoy! O and know it contradicts a lot but their 14 now not 12

Naruto hadn't expected to have such a great three years. He was siting next to his two best friends Hinata and Phoenix. Iruka was lecturing them about there future as ninja and how they will grow up. "you think we will be on the same team? Asked phoenix

"I have no idea" said said both Naruto and Hinata. They continued to talk as iruka talked. As iruka stopped talking the whole class listened to there conversation. Iruka sunk right up behind them and screamed in there ear

"how do you expect to be great ninja if I can sneak right up on you and you not notice.

" Sakura yelled SHUT UP NARUTO!

Your so stupid how do you ever expect to be a ninja? My sister was right about you when she said you were stupid.

Saskue just grunted then said

"I thought you were going to be hokage yet iruka snuk up on you."

Everyone except Phoenix and Hinata were shocked when Naruto went poff and everyone herd Naruto say

"I will become hokage and you can tell your sister to shove it up her ass as she scored second lowest on the exam."

The class was amazed to see naruto could make a clone and have it duplicate and iruka sensai not notice.

"um how did Naruto make a clone that could fool you iruka sensai."asked a randome girl in the class.

Iruka was amazed Naruto preformed a clone and a shadow clone at that. Naruto walked back to his seat and the bell rang. Naruto grabbed his friends hads and screamed ichirakus ramen for us my treat.

The class was stuned as he was already jumping out his usual exit the window dragging his friends. Iruka was pissed and Naruto new it he ran as fast as he could towards his ramen. Naruto hadn't been aloud ramen for the last week because Hinata told him no that he needed other foods when Naruto told hinata that he couldn't cook she insisted on her making his food.

I know I said we would have ramen today but do we really need to run screamed hinata. Of course you took my most precious thing from me for a week replied a frantic naruto. Phoenix giggled and Naruto new what was coming Phoenix had been teasing naruto the past couple weeks about an incident that happened. I thought your most precious thing was your girlfriend Hinata Naruto. Naruto new what Phoenix was doing. Naruto told Phoenix that he liked hinata a while back when they were asking each other about who they liked. Naruto was to afraid of telling hinata so she didn't know. Phoenix also knew hinata liked naruto but didn't tell him that but instead was trying to get them closer.

Phoenix thought they were so stupid and oblivious to not relies the others feelings. Naruto shot Phoenix a deadly look while hinata had blushed but said nothing. Phoenix pushed his luck saying hey bet Hinata feels the same way. Witch caused both teens to blush deeply. Hinata tripped and was just about to hit the ground when Naruto caught her. He had a huge smile that she couldn't help but tense up. Naruto was about to put her down when Phoenix spoke up "wait naruto I think her leg might be sore u should carry her." hinata was about to speak up when see relized what he was doing in fact they all did but excepted it. Phoenix was trying not to crack up laughing at how they both enjoyed it but would never admit it to him. Finally Phoenix spoke up you to should just date already nether teen said anything and walked the rest of the way in silence secretly thinking about that.

As they entered ichiraku and ayame looked at them happy to see them. Ayame said I see u finally told him hinata so I guess your dating now huh. Hinata couldn't respond so Phoenix spoke up yep they are loving it to. The last thing that went through naruto and hinatas minds were the memory of the time hiashi chased Naruto with the family sword for saying groped and hiashi thought naruto groped his daughter it took hinata and her mom over an hour to calm him down and get naruto to come back in the house. Then they both slumped over hinata laying on naruto. The three laughed at the usual naruto antics

So guys like it tell me it was more of a filler as I haven't updated in awhile. I know grammar spacing punctuation is shit but o well need beta review idc if it's as simple as good or bad o and need sugestions for names to switch title too.


	6. Teams pt1

Change begining of next day to inform of morning activity

Show naruto and hinatas meeting

Alright guys I'm back on my piece of garbage phone trying to make up for the long time with no updates. I still need a beta and need one badly. I'm also still looking for a new title as you can see. The last ch. moved pretty fast and was really confusing so I'm going to start doing previously on... So enjoy the story and review.

Previously on a friend in the begining naruto hinata and phoenix graduated in the same class. They are all friends from the 3 years they were in the academy together. With to tales narutos years to 5 and there's to 3 and there 14 instead of twelve. Phoenix use messing with Naruto and Hinata saying they were dating to ayame and ichiraku.

Both ichiraku and ayame knew Phoenix was teasing naruto and hinata witch just add to the amusement they were haveing when naruto and hinata both turned beat red then looked at each other to fly the other way when they realized the other was doing the same. Ichiraku remembered when the hyuga heiresses mother would take the three of them to lunch. Then he remembered the first time when she was amazed to find Naruto had eaten 15 bowls before he was done. She was amazed naruto cold eat so much in the time she had 2 bowls. At first she thought that the boy had justdumped then when she wasn't soon discovered from hinata that he had eaten them all she decided to tell naruto that no one she had ever met was that skilled. Naruto enjoyed the compliment.

Ichiraku was Nocked out of the memeroy when he saw Phoenix make a clone and shove them together they both panicked ending up with abowl of ramen on narutos head and hinatas face half a cm away from narutos everyone else started to crack up as hinata fainted causing her to fall on naruto effectively causing naruto to freak out and faint. Naruto passed out and they both started muttering about how they were going to get him back when they were done beating him. Phoenix just picked them up and dropped hinata at home then carried naruto and him to their house. Phoenix thought about their house. He remembered The first time him and Naruto were shown it. The hokage had given all rights to Naruto but said that Phoenix was going to live with him until he moved out. Naruto didn't have a problem with it. In narutos mind he was actually happy knowing he wouldn't be alone anymore. They had decided they would both have a small bedroom and that the master bedroom would be used for storage and library. Phoenix showed naruto many things about reading that he hadn't known in fact he basically taught him everything he knows about it. Once naruto learned to read he loved it. He and hinata would sit in their for hours reading story's and scrolls from hinatas house that her mom would make copies of useing a fancy jutsu. They both begged her to teach them that jutsu for ever but she always said no that they couldn't until they were older. Peonies thought that they had become very close from doing that a lot maybe even more than the bond naruto and him shared.

When naruto awoke he remembered his meeting with hinata. He slowly got dressed and was thinking about how he was going to get Phoenix back for that prank he pulled. Naruto knew that Phoenix hadn't been trying real hard to prank them just took the opertunity. Phoenix was the second best prankster in kahona no doubt and naruto the first. He decided he would ask hinata about it when he saw her.

Next morning

As Naruto awoke he began to smilie his best friend was still asleep he had planed to get back at him for yesterday Naruto began to get ready but had to stop when Phoenix awoke. Naruto decided that he would get him back another time. Naruto got dressed in his usual close and saw they were missing. He began to panick and flipped his room he went to the laundry room to find peonix. Naruto asked if he'd seen his close and Phoenix said ya there on the couch. Naruto walked to the couch to discover those weren't his close. Phoenix walked in and said me and hinata decided you could use some new close now that your a ninja. Naruto flipped ouhe yelling at peonix to give him his close. Phoenix said there at hinatas and you don't have time to get them. Naruto through on the close they had picked out. The pants were orange anbu style pants that had blue flames as trim. The shirt was a fishnet shirt then an oarnge jacket that also had the blue flames except they were more dominant. Finally naruto saw his headband had oarnge cloth that went to his upper back. In all honesty he didn't mind the new clothes. Hestar aped his shurican holster on his leg then his ninja pouch on. Naruto and Phoenix raced to the huyga compound to get hinata.

When Naruto and his friends arived at the academy They hoped they would be on a team together. They new that shikamaru ino and choji were on a team. And had now clue to the others witch left many odds. As iruka walked in all the teens feel silent instantly knowing iruka wouldn't start until they were. Iruka gave another speech that naruto guessed was like the one from yesterday. Naruto was just about to ask Hinata if she would go to their secret spot after. She said ya and asked if Phoenix was coming. Phoenix was listening and said ya totally planing on messing with them the whole iruka was just about to start reading off teams everyone tensed Naruto was extremely nervous and was praying that the three of them got put on a team.

Team 7 under the tutelage of kakashi hatakye will be saskue uchiha, Sakura hurano and...

Ahhhh cliffhanger the first one to who do you thing will be the charecter to be on their team. If u get it right in a review you get a special prize also for the hundredth time need a beta review I'm now a review whore need my reviews. Also looking for new title any ideas add them to your guess and I'm really getting bord and need some new fics if you've got any tell me thanks to those of you following and fav. I plane to have a ch. posted on Halloween remember the special prize and it won't be just a ch. it will den finely be special .

Daily fact: America didn't join ww1 untill 3 years after it started

Anime spotlight: vanguard pretty funny and comical as it'd never happen I mean if that happened there'd be a lot of dead people. O and what do you think about the current manga I find it annoying with all the fillers but I guess it's nessisary.


	7. Teams pt2holoween

K guys team pt 2 need beta anyone that wants practice at grammer I will except and you get to read the ch. first. Second this is the holloween ch. so I'm going to start when they first arrive in class. Now enjoy

Naruto Phoenix and hinata had been talking about the great day ahead of them they had planed on pulling a bunch of pranks together. As they were finishing up the plan for a prank on hinatas mom iruka walked in. Alright class as you know tonight is holloween. Iruka pased some candy out to each kid them began to give his speech. When he was done he started teams.

Team 7 Hinata, Phoenix, and saskue. The room went into an uproar. Everyone was screaming like madmen. Hinata phoenix and naruto was yelling about the jackass being on their team the fan girls yelling they wanted to be on Suskue team and shikamaru was saying troublesome. Iruka quieted everyone down than said you know my favorite part of holloween, the trick part.

The class was dumbfounded iruka sensai was never one to play jokes. He then began the actual team assignments. Team 7 will be naruto hinata and phoenix with kakashi. Team 8 will be Kiba shino and Sakura with kureni and team 10 will be ino shikamaru and choji with asuma. Then saskue will be tested and put on border patrol as a possible chunin. dismissed. They all disappeared and went there separate ways. The three now ninja went around and pulled many pranks they switched the ambu uniforms for robin hood costumes and painted all the clan compounds orange. As they were going to pull there last prank on there favorite classmate saskue they ran into a man with long wight hair the man was staring at naruto as if studying to see every detail in his body structure. Naruto finally called him out and he appeared behind them. Impressive that you noticed me. But your still rookies you should be training not pulling stupid pranks naruto. Naruto was confused. How do you know my name old man. The old. An just said in future time then disappeared. They went to hinatas house and preformed the usual ceremony. Taking of there shoes greeting hanabi and Hitomi hinatas mom. As naruto stepped in he ducked under the blade of hiashi hyuga hinatas dad you will not date my daughter if you can't doge a simple strike. Hiashi raced forward slashing as naruto dodged and ducked. Naruto pulled out a Kuni and prairied the slash hiashi gave he tried to follow up with a sweep of hiashis feet for him to jump. Hiashi withdrew and sheathed his sword saying for now usumaki you have my consent. Naruto sighed saying that he wasn't actually dating hinata and everyone but the two mentioned laughed even the static hiashi. Naruto just let it go and decided to begin reading a scroll. Phoenix and hinata just sat down and watched Hitomi start braiding hanabis hair. As night fell the six could hear the festival hinata and Phoenix got up and left to go they had planed to enjoy themselves before there first meeting with there sensai tomorrow. As they arrived Phoenix saw a girl about there age and said well guys I'll leave you alone to your date while I find one of my own. Naruto suspected Phoenix was planing something like this and expected it. Naruto didn't mind being alone with hinata but he wished he would of at least let naruto have scroll to read. Hinata was happy Phoenix had taken narutos scroll so he couldn't leave to a bench and just read. As they were walking down the street a Kuni came flying at naruto. Naruto dodged and looked around he was surprised when he herd a metal blade come from behind him he dodged and saw the man through four shurican naruto deflected the first two and realized wear the other two were aimed. Naruto didn't have time to deflect the fast moving shurican and jumped hoping to get there in time.

Hinata screamed as narutos blood fell onto her hands. She was pressing a wound to try and stop the bleeding but was failing miserably. All the citizens were shocked and stood still doing nothing as they saw a tall figure appear before them. He had black hair down to his chin and a cloak that was black he turned his head and naruto saw two red eyes looking at him. Naruto pushed hinata off of him and stood in a protective way. Itach charged they clashed Kuni on Kuni. Hinata tried to help but was effortlessly knocked out by a clone of itachi. Itachi was obviously toying with the struggling naruto. Naruto ducked under itachis swip of anouthor Kuni and created four clones witch surrounded itachi. Itachi easly dispatched them and went through hand signs naruto was about to dodge when itachi turned and aimed at a villager. Naruto raced towards itachi throwing a Kuni as hard as could toward him trying to disrupt the stopped his jutsu to dodge the Kuni then turned to naruto pulling out a tango itachi slashed up and down narutos body. Naruto lay on the ground as itachi walked toward the villager he tried to hurt earlier. Itachi was suprised when naruto sushined in front of the villager to be struck with a Kuni in the shoulder. Itachi ask why the boy protected the villager. Narutos replie was how can I be hokage if I can't protect on person from a Kuni thrown by the emo temes wanted to now more but three joinin surrounded him. Itachi new he couldn't fight three joinining in the middle of the village in his condition he fled never to be seen. Naruto was picked up by one of the joinin as was hinata by another. They were rushed to the hospital on the joining backs.

Naruto awoke in a dark cellar. The only light begging a dim orange that led down a hall. Naruto walked on in the water. Naruto wondered were was at first he thought he was in a genjutsu since his feet weren't wet. As Naruto ventured on the light became more and more dark turning to light red to blood red. As Naruto turned a corner he found himself at a large gate. Behind the gate he saw a big creature. Naruto recognized it from the drawings at school it was the nine tailed fox. Naruto ask why he was here and the fox didn't reply just studied him after about two minuets Naruto yelled the same thing. The fox said he was here because his body was in critical condition. Naruto remembered the battle and yelled at the fox is hinata ok. The fox chuckled and replied she is fine only uncouncious. You on the other hand are about to die. Naruto didn't really comprehend what the fox was saying and said whatever as long as hinatas ok. The fox chuckled again I like you kit you are a vary rare type of human most are selfish and care only about the self you on the other hand care the stupid villager more than yourself. Naruto didn't really care what the fox thought of him he told the fuzz ball to shut up and let him out of hear. The fox said fine but you need to train if you don't you'll lose all of them.

Naruto was about to replie when he awoke to a medic over him screaming he was stable. They wheeled him out to a waiting group that consisted of the hyugas Phoenix the hokage and a man with silver hair. He was put next to hinata who slowly awoke. The hokage asked him if he minded them being there and Naruto replied no. Hiashi was wrighting in a scroll furiously and hitomi said we hers what happened its great you he.d of itachi that long Naruto. Naruto replied thank you but he was just toying with me it wasn't a fight. The hokage said either way you protected hinata and a villager. We thank you greatly. After that they all said there goodbyes and told him they would meet him in the mourning. The wight haired man said nothing and Naruto wondered who it was he decided he would let him go for now. When they were all gone Naruto struggled to get up. It was only ten o'clock and Naruto was hoping to catch the old man before he closed up shop. As Naruto was about to leave hinata caught him. She told him not to even think about leavening her. Naruto turned around and looked at her she was smiling and scooted over in her bed signaling Naruto to join her Naruto did and soon they were asleep holding each other in a protective way.

Hope you liked it tell me how my first fight seen was and what I can do to improve it next ch. is team 7 meeting. What's in store the bell test or something new. Second I've decided I'm not posting about nor ch. until I get 5 reviews or a suggestion for a new title and no one guessed what I was going to make the third person so I'll just give it to the 50th reviewer or something hope you enjoy and hope all my friends followers and fans in the east make it out ok with the hurricane.

Anime spotlight: fanfic bamf great story


	8. First Day Of Traning

Well guys I know I said I wouldn't write another ch. until I got 10 reviews but I'm bored as hell. I NEED A BETA. For the millionth time also I'm writing this ch. on my phone so it will probably suck. Other than that if anyone has any story's they would like to share with me weather it's a story you like or wrote. I'm so bored I've gone through 43 pages of the naruto hinata archive. I thought of a funny prank to pull so you guys will get to choose who it's on. It has to be a boy. Just tell me in a review and it will be up next chapter as I refuse to write until 10 review. O and I've said multiple times not to insult my grammar yet Someone just has to be the one to do it. I guess it's fine when it's actually helpful but when it's one word that has no real importance it's kinda annoying telling me I missed an apostrophe is kinda being a dick when that's the only thing you say. I'm sure you can relate to what I mean. Enough rambling and onto the story

Naruto knew he was in deep shit when he awoke. Laying next to him was Phoenix and on the other side hinata. Normally this wouldn't be a big problem if they were just laying there but during the night naruto and hinata found themselves cuddling up against each other resulting in a vary pissed huyga crouching above them and a laughing Phoenix and hitomi.

When naruto first awoke he had noticed someone on top of him. He looked down to see hinata hugging him almost painfully while see pushed her face against his chest. Naruto kind of enjoyed the feeling but soon realized hinata to be waking up.

As hinata awoke she looked to see her best friend and crush under her. As began to blush untill he saw him smile at him. She then began to fall back asleep until she herd her father clear his thought. She jumped off of naruto and bowed to her father. Hiashi pretended to be angry when in reality he was actually happy. He knew hinata always had a crush on the blond ninja and was impressed with the recent occurrences. He started to talk as hitomi answered the unfinished question. They spent the night in celebration of passing there all heading to meet their sensei in a few hours.

Hiashi was smart enough not to question his wife but to stubborn to be shut up. "so are you two dating now?" Phoenix took his chance while the two were blushing and said yep. The two teens didn't denie it and the group went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

The hyugas had stated one rule for the two boys long ago while eating breakfast. As most think it wasn't the no elbows on table no slouching and all that In fact the hyugas didn't really care about that the only rule was that no one could order ramen for naruto and Phoenix first told the boys this they were devastated. Phoenix ordered a food he often had as a kid while naruto ordered what hinata did never having any other food except for ramen and scraps. They were both bright a big fluffy cinnamon roll with lots of frosting. The others hadn't gotten any food saying they weren't the three were done they began to get ready to leave.

( damn it all I fucking hate phones )

Hinata had been to naruto and Phoenix's house many times. As hinata entered she grilled them for being slobs. The boys grabbed the gear they needed and were ready to walk out the door until they discovered a taping foot in front of them hinata said were not leavening until this place is spotless the guys were amazed hinata was doing this. They complained saying they would be late but she just responded saying you better hurry. Naruto and Phoenix flew around the room until naruto stopped. Phoenix began to yell until naruto made a hand sign. Shadow clone jutsu. The room was filled with naruto they began to clean. The others walked out of the house and found there training ground.

The three waited for about 10 minuets before there sensei showed up. He apologized for being late and was surprised to find his students just stare I g at him. Ok we'll start by showing are tijutsu come at me with the intent to kill useing only tijutsu. As if practiced the three came running at the same time. They didn't land a single hit as kakashi blocked all there attacks. They withdrew and attacked again. Phoenix jumped attacking hight naruto attacked low and hinata attacked at the stomach. Kakashi was impressed with there teamwork and and called them off.

They proceeded to to ninjutsu hinata steped up first. She displayed the gentle first, water whip, and water clone. Naruto stepped up next he preformed the shadow clone jutsu, a transformation jutsu, and a sealing jutsu that sealed away basic things on his arm. Phoenix steped up and summoned three creatures he had them leap high in the air for them to explode he then did the same but nothing showed he had. Them walk away a little and three medium sized explosions occured.

The three didn't have any genjutsu so kakashi showed them an exercise to walk up trees. He wasnt surprised when hinata got up the tree in one try as she had been doing chakra control exercises since she was a kid. Naruto and Phoenix charged there tree and didn't get three feet up it before falling. Kakashi pulled out his orange book and started to read.

By the end of the day naruto and Phoenix had gotten half way up the tree. Kakashi stopped them saying it was the end of the day. Kakashi got a weird felling as they all just stared at him like before. Kakashi then shoe-shined away. The three students continued to do what they were.

As darkness hit both of had made it to the top they were cheering like mad until they fell uncountious and plummeted towards the ground. Hinata mad a water clone to catch Phoenix while she caught Naruto.

Kakashi was impressed with his students most took a week to finish that exercise and most genin would have panicked when she saw her comrades falling out of a tree. He had actually been about to jump out of the tree he was sitting in to catch one.

Hinata thought about how she would get the boys home. She made another water clone so the two would pick Phoenix up while she carried Naruto. As she made it around the corner she felt the tiredness in her bones and muscles. She new she had to get the boys home or they would get yelled at for sleeping outside. So she trudged on to the boys house.

Once Hinata reached the boys home she set them on the floor and dispelled her clones outside. She went to pick them up put in bed but began falling to exhausted to move.

That part that I cursed at my phone was when I finished this ch. and my phone died so I had to retype it all always save. if anyone has any story's they would like to share with me weather it's a story you like or wrote tell me I need a beta review vote and review it's right below and quiet easy:) v


	9. First mission

The first mission

The search is over.(I think) I got a pm from someone offering to be my beta. He hasn't responded to my message yet but I think. Hell come through. I figured I'd get this ch. out for thanksgiving. I'm thinking about a new story and haven't decided on if it will be a story or one shot so check up on that in a few weeks.

The leaf village was begining to wake at the early hours of light. The ninja patrolling the wall happy to have some rest as they were relived. Biznesses opening with bells ringing and people flooding the streets. The rookie 9 plus there joinin sanseis were heading towards the hokage tower to pick up their first missions.

As team 7 entered the hokages office they saw the old man and his advisors. Team 7 fell in as naruto began to talk to the old worn down hokage. The kage was glad to see naruto and began to tell naruto about kanahamaru. The two discussed the boy until kakashi cleared his thought.

The hokage began lecturing team 7 on how important missions are for the village before being given there first mission. They were to find and kill 25 turky then bring them to a butcher on the north end of the village. The rookie liked the mission and had decided to compleat it alone. The three genin took off towards the forest.

If we go to the north forest there are many turkeys but the southern forest has bigger one said naruto.

Ok the other two replied. Hinata you use your byakugan to locate them and naruto and I will kill and catch them. Said Phoenix. Naruto turned a big grin on Phoenix and the two made a bet. The first one to kill 12 turkys wins. What about the last one questioned hinata. The boys just responded that one is yours. The boys expected hinata to flip out at the fact she had to kill even if it was a turky. They were shocked to hear hinata just respond ok in a calm voice. The two boys would never admit it but they were truly disappointed in the fact that they couldn't creep out the young huyga as easy as before.

The trio went to the south knowing with hinatas byakugan they could get big turkys and do it with speed. When the three got there it was an all out turkey war. Turkey were fighting feathers flying. The three just began throwing kuni. The trio was done collecting turky in under 2 minuets. The other turkey that had survived ran when they saw there race falling left and right. The genin collected the turkey and headed toward the butcher.

The butchers place stank to say the least. As soon as the three got fifty feet within there location they were light headed. It smelled of grease fat and the three gave the 25 turkeys to the owner he signed there forms and they bolted away. Afraid to stay any longer they went straight to the hokage tower to receive there next mission.

The hokage was surprised how fast they had completed the mission they had beet the record by over ten minuets. The team had a choice of two missions Tora or babysitting a councilmen's kid. The three took tora to the horror of kakashi and amusement of hokage.

Team 7 set out in search of Tora. They found her outside fish restaurant. Phoenix slowly walk toward the cat. In an a-temp to sneak up on it. The cat sensed someone sneaking up on it and ran the three genin were in hot per suit until one of narutos clones caught the cat the group was relived until the cat clawed the clone and it dispersed. Tora jumped and clawed naruto and Phoenix before naruto grabbed the cat and they made it back to the hokage tower. When they returned they received a few laughs then there pay for the day. They all left and were going to go home until hinata went up to naruto.

Phoenix saw the look on Hinata's face and moved away from naruto. He watched as hinata began talking with a huge blush on her face and twittleing her figures. Naruto got a blush as well before he nodde his head and smiled. Naruto walked Todd's Phoenix and they set off home.

Sorry for the late ch. guys I've been sick the last couple of days and before that I was at swimming from 2 to 6 so I've been busy to say the least. I think I'm going to make my other story a story but not post it untill I've got most of the bugs out and such I won't be updating as freak went but I'll still update as I can and the ch. should be better with my new beta. Other than that I've got nothin so have a happy time until next time and please review so i know what the hell I need to fix.


End file.
